


The Most Precious Person.

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Taiyang tries to ask Qrow's permission to take Raven on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was write in my phone. All the spelling mistakes are gonna be fixed as soon as possible (I'm sure that's a lot)

"What?" The bitter tone in Qrow's voice totaly caught Taiyang off guard. He was usually the quiet one, speaking smoothly and loud enough to people around him to hear. But of course that asking his permission to take his sister on a date would make him go hostile. 

"I'm asking your permission to take her on a date" He repeats, sweat dripping down his nape. Qrow narrow his eyes.

"No."

"What?" Tai snaps "Why?" 

"Why do you want to go out with my sister?" Qrow asks, his voice in a more friendly tone now. The sudden change makes the blonde kinda uneasy. 

"She's.... Nice" Tai replies, shy.

"Mhm." That's all he got from the other one "the answer is still no"

"But why?!" Asks again. 

"Why should I trust you with one of the most precious person in my life" Qrow replies, serious.

Crimson stares at Blue. Taiyang avoid looking at his eyes. 

"Besides," Qrow starts again " You won't get a yes from me, But I can't talk for Raven" He says, almost looking sad. 

What a protective brother. Taiyang thought. 

"If you want to go on a date with her, feel free to do so. I'm not her owner so don't come ask my permission"

Taiyang just look at him, agape. 

"What is it?" The red eyed boy asks. 

"Nothing" Tai replies with a gentle smile "I'm gonna ask her, like you said" 

"Good" He replies while looking the blonde walk away "Hey, Xiao Long!" He calls again "Don't tell Raven I called her you-know-what" There was a pause "I don't her to get too cocky"

Taiyang nods with a smile and walks away. 

Qrow sighs and cross his arms. He really didn't like the idea of his sister dating. 

 


End file.
